Crazy imagination
by Everybodybleedsred
Summary: Morgan is a weird girl, she sees animated characters. No one else understands her, and she struggles with it, but they are her only friends. Jack(Rise of the guardians), Rapunzel(Tangled), Merida(Brave) and Hiccup(HTTYD) is like real persons for her and in a way they are real to her. It all changes when Kevin the new guy starts in her class. Btw. Sorry about my bad English!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction to craziness

Where do I start? Well you might already think I am out of my mind, but I have tested myself. I have even been to an institution for a week, and they didn't find anything wrong with me, except that I talked with myself, which they said is normal for persons with low self-esteem or don't have too many friends, they even have a fancy name for it, but I can't remember right now. Anyway, so I am a kind of a "normal" child in fact, even if I never feel like it. I do have some medication I use to help me not seeing them, but they just knock me out so I rarely use them. So I tell my mom I'll take them to make her happy, and I ignore my "friends" when my mom is home, not to worry her. As if she hasn't gone through enough already, with dad and grandma dying and we also struggle economical, but she never tells me, even thought I know. She always tells me: "we have money enough to get food on the table every day", but I know its not true. She often asks my aunt for money and also our kind neighbor Mr. Hudson often invite us over for dinner. Well so where were we? Oh yes, where shall I start, maybe that one day at school, yea! That one is good.

You see, it were school, I sit in the back, in the corner, all alone, and waiting for the teacher to come, Mrs. Baxter, she is always late to the our English classes, but eventually she came, with a boy right behind her, I've never seen him before, and he were kind of cute, but I don't think anyone else thought the same. He was really tall, I bet he would reach up to the very upper shelf in my closet, without even standing on his tippy toes. He had beautiful, and at the same time cool, pitch-black hair that looked like he have used some time on it, but at the same time it looked so natural. His eyes where so blue I could see them from the other side of the classroom, like lights, they looked at everyone. One by one, categorizing us all after past experience, our gazes met and I looked away.  
The teacher introduced him as Kevin and told us to be good to him, since he was new. He got the spot in front, the worst spot of course, he was really skinny and wore black pants and a blue hoody over, he had a dark, purple almost blue (or black?) Backpack over one of his shoulders, and walked like he owned the place, even though everyone knew he had no self-esteem. I looked down at my writing book, at my drooling's I was drawing, they were as always boring and point less.  
Yes, I know what you think, this guy will be the love of my life, and all that, no he wasn't, and he isn't and will never be. I just had to start somewhere, but I though he were so cute I got to put him in here but he might show up later. One thing you should know: my life is not a fairytale, even though its surrounded by it, remember that.  
Well as I continued drooling the class started, and blah blah, I always black out in the English classes, I sit in my own thoughts if don't:  
"What cha drawing?!" A girl with really light voice, almost a scream cheering behind me, I didn't have to hear it twice to know who it was.

I didn't answer her as she sat down on the empty chair beside me. I knew no one else saw her or heard her, so it would just be stupid talking to her as the teacher talked, she knew that, I had explained it to her so many times, actually I tell her every time I was sent to the principals office for disturbing class. I had also told her not to interrupt the class, but she didn't listen to me ever, I couldn't help looking at her over-exited face. This girl is not just anyone, she has this really, really long blond hair, beautiful face, large green eyes and she is super skinny. She is always happy, ALWAYS! I've never seen her cry or scream out of anger, only in her movie, did you guess it? Yes of course it is Rapunzel. She is the one I see most often, she is kind of the one of them I like most.

I smiled at her, she was so cute, and yea, there might be something you have to know: all the characters I see, their at my age, they follow my age all the time, so by this time Rapunzel and I are 17 years old. It has always been this way, don't ask why, I have no idea myself. The first time I can remember I saw one of these figures were when I was about 4, I think. I saw a baby tiger and a little girl, in this blue sari, she had long black hair and looked like she were a foreigner, and yes it was Jasmine. Anyway:

Rapunzel looked away from me, out in the classroom. She sees Kevin, the new boy, and looks at me again, smiling all she can, miming with her mouth: "Why didn't you tell me?!" I gave her the same expression I give my mom when she asks me why I don't bring anyone home from school. "You like him don't cha?" She is nearly fangirling now, "No!" I shout at her, and the entire class turns to me, I felt my face getting much hotter and I bet I turned red when I meet Kevin's gaze. "Is there something wrong with Shakespeare, Morgan?"

Too Be continued :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs. Baxter looks harsh on me, "no, I am sorry, go on" I tell her with my lowest voice, but not that low she doesn't hear it.

_Fuck it, Rapunzel, not again!_ She's gone, she always disappears when things like this happens, she always hide away and blame herself of being to stupid and all that, I guess she is home with Flynn already.

_Lucky bastard!_

Rest of the class I sit in silence, the time was moving so slowly I bet I did try to draw four or five nice drawings but I failed. I also had to answer two questions about Romeo and Juliet, and Kevin didn't get any. Yes, I noticed, but I do not like him all right?  
The class ended and it was a 30 minutes recess and I knew where to go, where I always go. Where I pull back and ignore the other kids, mostly because they can't stop talking about me or shouting things to me and also to be alone with all my "friends". I usually sit on the computer, like I always do. There is no one else knowing about this place, just me. It is in this old bomb room were they hide all these sofas and destroyed desks. Merida helped me find it, she also taught me how to pick the lock open, she did it once to show me. That's another thing you should know, they can touch stuff and move stuff and also do things, but only I can see them. Often the characters walk around in the apartment and my mom thinks its ghosts because the floor creeks when they walk on it. Also if they throw something, like for example, when Tarzan threw a stone in the classroom once, it all transformed to something that is more likely to be thrown in a classroom like a paper ball. Of course I was blamed for that, like all the other things they do.

_I am so sick of this! WHY ME? _I thought for myself while I opened my bag pulling out a needle and a bobby pin, my usually equipment to unlock doors.

The door has become easier and easier to pick open lately, I think when I pick it open for maybe the 300th time in my life, take my back pack and walk in, making sure no one is following me. The light was already lit when I stepped inside the small room, and wasn't it little Jack Frost sitting there, making the temperature in the room one or two degrees colder then it already was.

_Thank you, Jack, you know for keeping the room hot for me._ I gave him an angry look but he just rolled his eyes at me and rose from the chair in the corner, I sat down, plugged in the charger to my computer and turned the computer on while I put the charge in. Jack patiently waited for me to get ready, he know me so well.

"Why are you here Jack?"  
"Can't I visit you now and then, just for old times sake?"

My gaze met his; he was so relaxed and waited for me to respond.

"Jack, what are you doing here? Real answers, I know they choose to send you when something is serious, am I right?"

Jack went over to the wall by the door, pointing his staff at the wall making frost on it, drawing some amazing drawings I would never, not even if I were good at it, manage to draw.  
"Jack..?" he turned around, I had never seen him this way, he usually come with "signs from the future" if I can call it that. Sometimes it is just small things, like I was going to flunk English or that I would buy a red blouse in the shop next week, and I couldn't blame these signs, they were always true, how they did it, I have no idea. But he hasn't been here with signs in many years.

Jack drew the globe it was amazingly detailed. I putted the computer down; this is bad, really, really bad, he have never acted like this before.  
"Jack, who is it?" I have only seen this look on his face once as I could remember before, when my father had been killed. I understood it right away this was about my mom, tears stared filling my eyes, but I kept my gaze on Jack, but he didn't meet mine, he kept drawing with frost on the wall.  
"JACK TALK TO ME!" I cried out, I was desperate to find out, why didn't he tell me right away? Is it this bad? I was mad, I went over to him, and even if he is imaginary, I could touch him, cause for me he is real. I took him by the shoulders demanding him to tell me, as I the tears were streaming down my face.  
"Morgan, it's not your mom.."  
What? I didn't understand then who was it? Why was he so serious then?  
"W-what?"  
Jack smiled at me, wiping my tears away from my face, laughing a little to himself. I pulled myself away from him.  
"I can't believe you went that far to prank me, Jack! You're such an idiot! Ahh I hate you!" I gave him a push so he fell back at the wall.  
"Hey I didn't say anything! So how is my little snowflake, are you better, then after I left?" He smiled his flirty little smile like he always does, that bastard. I was still mad at him, why would he scare me like that?  
"Its when you don't talk I should be scared Jack, FYI. And how do you think I am Jack, you left, how many years ago?" I went back to the sofa and sat down, trying to not remember when he left.

"Its been 5 years, Morgan, I am so sorry, it wasn't on purpose, I really wanted to come see you again, but"  
"But what? You promised to be back in one year, and here you are! You know what Jack? You broke me when you left me, and you devastated me when you didn't show up again, even the snow came, but you didn't! Why didn't you come?!"  
He didn't looked shocked, he knew how good friends we were before he left, he was the little light I had I had in my life, none of the other characters understood me like Jack, he was my very best friend.  
All he did was nod to my statement, he could remember this just as good as me, when he was sitting on my bed we both 12 years old, he told me he had to share the snow all over the globe, not just at night one place at a time like he used to, every night, when I was sleeping, he would be back before I woke up and there when I fell asleep. He never let me down, and it was only he for me.  
"Morgan I… I couldn't come back, but I did, every year on that day. I would come home to you and watch you sleep, but I couldn't stay, the others would hate me! Morgan please understand and please forgive me?"

What was he talking about, what about the others? I wasn't even sure if I wanted to forgive him, but I missed him like hell. There is no one else that could ever replace him, not even Hiccup; even he act just like Jack. But even how much I wanted I couldn't let myself do it. My gaze met his.  
"What do you mean? The others?"  
"Morgan…" he walked over and site beside me in the sofa.  
"The others knew how much you loved me, they asked me to leave so they could have some time with you too. I don't blame them, you ignored them really bad and they were all so upset about it, and I understood, I had to lie to you to get away"  
I nodded slowly, I understood really well what he told me. It had been tough to letting him go, but I saw how the others become and if I were Jack I would do the same for them.  
"But why are you here?"  
The school bell rang in to new class, and I saw Jack get relived, he hated serious talk, but I didn't move.  
"You have to go to class" He winked to me and putted my computer into my backpack for me.  
"If I go now, I might not see you again for another 5 years"  
Jack had always been the most positive guy I've known and of course he told me the same thing he always told me before I went to bed every night:  
"I will always be in here, sweetie" then he pointed at my heart. He always knew how to make me smile, but still I didn't wanted to go, he went over and plugged out the charger, putted it into my backpack, closed it and held it in front of me, nodding against the door. I just crossed my arms, wanting him to stay so much longer.  
"Morgan, don't make this harder than it is, please?"  
Right then someone was knocking harshly on the door and coming in. It was no other than the redheaded girl Merida. She was just as green as she always was in her green dress.  
"Why aren't you in the science class, young lady you know the bell ra…." she said when she spotted Jack. She putted up a angry face towards him and I knew right away that they have never been grate friends, it might even been Merida that had the idea that they should ask Jack if he could leave.  
"I am sorry Merida, I kept her occupied, but I was about to leave" Jack smiled at her and rose up from the sofa and I followed him, putting my backpack on.  
Merida is, can I call it, "boss" over all the characters? She decide when the other should be with me or not, I know it might sound weird, but I cant control it, and someone have to. The different characters usually show up after my mood, if I was bored Merida showed up, if I was in love or chatty Rapunzel, if I had problems Timon and Pumba showed up, and sometimes just random characters show up. Kind of annoying? Yes. Most of them keep to themselves, I have no idea why, and I didn't really care for it either, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida showed up as much as they wanted, maybe because they were the only once who I was open for and accepted that they were around, and beside I didn't ignore them.

"Yea, I think you better leave Frost, before you make her sick!" Merida spitted to him.  
Jack went over to the door opened it took one look at me and said:  
"See you in a while my snowflake" he winked and flew away. Only Merida and me left.  
"What was he doing here?"  
"He wanted to visit, I guess, something wrong with that?"  
"Morgan don't you see? He is an evil character he will never be good for you, you understand?"  
Yea, I know what you think, evil characters? Well of course every story, every character, have an enemy and as you know the good guys always wins, that is why I never see the evil once, the "good" guys chase them away. It was also the worst thing you could say about another characters. I knew better than Merida, of course Jack wasn't an evil, why would she even say that, was she jealous or something? Yes, of course she was.  
"Merida! What the hell! He is a good one; don't talk about him like that. I am going home now if you don't mind!" I looked at her like I've never looked at her ever. I was mad, so incredibly mad; I just wanted to punch her in the face when I walked past her.  
I went straight home, lied down in bed, swallowing some pills, crying a bit before they worked and then they knocked me out.

Too be continued! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -The Woods

So as you might have noticed, my life isn't a dance on roses, it was hard for me, living with these things, and I hated myself more and more everyday for being this weird. School got harder and harder until I couldn't catch up anymore, and I was just a big mess. The depressions got worse, not only because of the characters, but because I didn't have anyone to talk to, my self-esteem was so low, I cried myself to sleep almost everyday. But some positive from all this is that the characters got less and less, the most of them left because they couldn't handle to see me in that condition I were in, and they all said they wouldn't be back ever again. You might think this is kind of sad, but for me, I was relived, I almost started to believe I could be normal again, but for what price? Stay depressed for the rest of my life? No, I couldn't handle that.  
My mother worried her mind off and I knew she felt guilty for not having enough money to get me into therapy, but I told her I'll be okay, I just needed some time. But really, it wouldn't and I was totally sure about that. Some of them will always stay here, they would never leave, and I knew that.  
Suicide was not an option for me, I was too scared to do it, not that I have ever tried, but of course I have consider it, who hasn't?  
At this point I was scared, really scared, but what could I do? It was then I decided to go find Jack, he always knew what to do, and just in right time, it was December and I knew he would come soon enough, I just had to find him.

It was early morning the 13th December and still no snow had fallen. The weather channel had predicted snow for days, but did it come? No.. I was so disappointed; he could have just stabbed me with a knife like 40 times in my little heart. But I got up, ignoring Hiccup as I walked out of my room.

Our apartment is quite small; we had a small living room, which was attached to our even smaller kitchen. My room was the biggest room in the apartment and the bathroom which was attached to the hallway which attached my room to the living room, and my moms room was just across the hall of mine.  
This day I wasn't really hungry, just felt like throwing up, maybe from all the pills I ate last night. It was Saturday and my mom was already up, of course, she always woke up earlier than the sun broke the sky.

You might have a small description of my mom as well as myself.  
Well my mom is forty two years old, but she keep herself really good for her age, every time I joined her to the store, some random men always told her she was too young to have a daughter at my age and giving her complements, but she usually ignored them. For her it has always been dad, she had never had any other man after him, and I don't think she want one either.  
Anyway, she is tall and really skinny, she could be a model if she wanted to, in the front of a magazine with all those hot mums, she is half as beautiful as all of them. I've always thought my mom was beautiful, always. She also knows how to dress. She got style, but does not like to show off, she is more of a classic type. Her personality is the best, she is comforting and I feel safe being with her, just like all moms should be. She is also really funny, and has a lot of friends at work. Yea, her work, she works as a waitress in the towns most visited restaurant and pub, and she often work late, and is rarely home when I am. So I often had to take care of myself.

Well, then it is myself. As you might have noticed my name Morgan, I am seventeen years old. I think I fit well under the term of skinny. My mom has always told me I was too skinny, buy I didn't mind. Anyway, my hair is blond like my dad's, and its long. I am not as beautiful as my mom, not even close, I've always thought I was kind of ugly, but really I am not that bad, I have seen worse. Well, you already know about my problems, and I let you have a little fun and picture me as you like after that, I don't mind. Anyway.

I went into the living room where my mother sat reading a book; I am sure as hell that it is a crime novel.  
"Oh, sweetie you look awful, you're not feeling well or is there something wrong?" she put her book down, pushing herself up from the sofa, coming over to me, feeling my forehead.

"I am sure its just the pills mom, I am okay." I told her with half awake voice.  
"But you're hot as a pan of boiling water!" She was so worried for me, but I really didn't feel sick, I just felt like going out.

"I just need some fresh air, mom, i'll be fine!" I looked her right in the eyes, and she knew what this was about. One nod, that's what she gave me, then went back to her book.

I dressed for going out, a hot jacket, a warm cap, glows and my winter boots, and it was after all minus 10 outside. I could hear Hiccups steps walk behind me.  
"He ain't coming back, you know, Morgan," he told me as I shut the door into his face and ran down the stairs.  
I live in this little town, really way to small for me, but I loved it, I knew every inch of it, all the stores, all the houses, and the woods. I loved the woods; it was like my own personal little home. If I could, I would probably live in there, but I couldn't, and I don't really think I would survive long in there either.  
I'd bet you might think this is crazy, but it is kind of hard to explain about this illness as I call it. I can't control it, but when I think about it, no one who is mentally sick cant control it. Hmm... Maybe I should just put myself in to the institution again, wouldn't it be like so much better? I mean it is not really that bad, only nuts people talking about ruling the world and about magic powers, it is really cozy there when I think about it.  
Anyway, I walk into the woods, it was freezing cold, and I fell many times, but I got up, sometimes with a little help from Hiccup, he is really strong as a 17 year old. If I told you what he looks like, you would freak out, he is God damn awesome, he is a little taller than me, long brown hair, and he got the same expressions as always. Hiccup is always protective over me, and that is good, I like that, he helps me with my homework and he cheers me up, but he is no Jack though, but I wish he were. And you might also think: what's happen to Toothless?  
Well in fifth grade, I found out that toothless was a little too big to fit into my room so I had to find another place for him, because home, he always destroyed my stuff, like chairs and my bed and all, and my mother and father thought I had gotten these panic attacks, and I was sent away for the first time to the institution. I was on the child clinic then, with a lot of children, who had been beaten up or sexually abused by their parents. And then, when I sat there, in the white bed, in the white room, with no such things as pens, belts, or even cords in my pants, nothing, I was talking with Jack. He comforted me, cause I was scared to death, and I just wanted to go home and watch TV or play in the snow that he made. I remember it as it were yesterday. He sang to me, my favorite song, he laid beside me telling me stories about children all over the world playing in his snow just being there as a brother for me. He stayed there all night and all day.

I fell once again and Hiccup was beside me right away. This time I twitched my ankle so hard I swear to God I heard it crack, as I fell on one of those hard and sharp rocks, which ripped a hole on my pants right below the knee. Quickly I felt the blood dripping down and drain down my knee.  
"God damn it!" Hiccup took my shoulder and pulled me up from the ground, my pants were all bloody, all the way down to my shoes, there were even blood on my shoes.  
"Ahh! It hurts like hell! And look at my pants! It is my favorite pair! This is just great!" Hiccup bent down to take a closer look, he even ripped my pant hole even more open, cause it was no way I could tuck up my pants until my knee, as tight as they were.  
"Hiccup! That hurts! AU!" even though he barely touched it.  
"You can't go on like this Morgan and your ankle is all swollen up already, this I serious. You need to call your mom asking if she can come get you! You cant even put weight on it." He said calm.  
"No way, Hiccup, I need to carry on, you could help me, just let me lean on you the rest, and I can limp." I smiled to him like everything was okay, but really blood freaked me out even my own, actually all medical things freaks me out, not just this, the bleeding didn't stop and I understood it could be serious if it didn't either, also my ankle were pretty bad too, there was no way I could get to the top without him carrying me, and if I did make it to the top, it would be no way I would make it down without passing out, Hiccup would be freaked out if I did.  
"Morgan, I think this wound is really deep, you might need to sew, here I'll help you to that rock over there," He putted his arm around my waist and helped me limping over to the stone while I screamed like I were being killed or something. He put me carefully down on the rock, it was freezing cold and it was all covered with frost. It made me think of Jack.  
"I need to carry on!" I told Hiccup raising up, but he pushed me down carefully.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Too be continued! :)

Thanks to everyone for stopping by my Fanfic, i swear its getting better, just hang in there!  
Once again Thank you, and leave me a review if you want to give me some tips, or teach me proper grammer =) 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hiccup, I don't die from this" He bent down to face me, his big brown eyes was filled with pain, he hates seeing me in pain, but right now i couldnt hold it back for his benefit.  
"Here," He putted his hands on mine and pulled them down to the bottom of my pants.  
"Rip a piece off" He commanded me, and I tried, but I am not that strong, in fact, if my grandma lived she'd be stronger than me. I looked up at Hiccup, and he understood, but I knew just as good as him that he couldn't do it, he was just imaginary.  
"Together, help me do it" I told him and he placed his hands beside mine and we counted to three, and ripped all we could, and a huge piece was ripped off all around the ankle, the one who had not swollen up. I took it up to my knee, looking at hiccup before I tied it hard around my knee with tears in my eyes, biting the inside of my cheeks in pain. felling the tears staring filling my tears, but i didnt say anything. Hiccup smiled to me, and took my bloody fingers in his, putting my hand around his shoulder, almost carrying me, how did he do this? I have no idea, maybe I was walking by myself when other people saw me, but in my world Hiccup helped me. He carried me, all the way down the long way I had just climbed up. Half way down he had to take a break, I could feel his heart pumping through his entire body, he was breathless, his breath were so heavy I couldn't understand a thing he said when he slowly put me down and ran over to a stone and vomited.  
"Hiccup? Are you alright?" i asked, but all I could hear was he retched behind the stone, and he kept doing it in maybe 5 minutes, and I would do the same if I had eaten something for breakfast.  
I couldn't believe he did all this for me, pushing him self this hard to get me to safety. Why would he do that?  
He came back; pale white and he also looked a little green.  
"I am sorry, now lets get you down from here" He said grabbing my arm, but I rejected his hand.  
"Hiccup, sit down, you aren't going anywhere as pale and sick you are now"  
"I am all fine, Morgan, lets go" He reached for my hand again, I was just as weak as him now, and I really wanted to get down so I listened to him, but just for this one time. It was starting to get dark too, yea I know, it was just morning, but I live in this valley in a way, and in the winter the sun is only up a few hours a day, sucks huh? Tell me all about it.  
Hiccup half carried me down the last hill with me limping and complaining, while he was all silent, concentrating on nothing else than to get me down safe, in one piece. At the end of the woods I was so tired, I putted both of my hands around Hiccups neck letting him carry me, he was also tired, but he insisted he would make it. The sweat was dripping down his forehead, his breath came out as white smoke and his heavy breath was the only sound I heard.  
He had carried me almost down the entire hill, and he was so tired that when he putted me down, by the side of the road he collapsed by my side.  
What am I supposed to do now, and right then, out of clear sky, or not really, out of one of the houses by the road, a red one, came Kevin out. I could recognize him from like 1 mile away, I just loved his style. Wait! Isn't he wearing any jacket, just a t-shirt? He was running, towards me, I could see the smoke come out of his mouth like big clouds.  
Hiccup was still not moving on the ground, but his pulse has fallen back to normal at least. Kevin were right in front of me now, bending down, he must had recognized me, or just saw me stumbling down from the hills and wanting to help.  
"What have happened?!" He said shocked after seeing all the blood.  
"Ehh, I fell, and I bleed a lot, and like I think I need to sew and my ankle are all swollen" was the only thing I could say, all I could was starring him right in the eyes, which seemed to glow blue? Maybe because I haven't eaten anything all day and I was so tired, but on the positive side, I didn't feel like throwing up anymore.  
"Here let me." He putted his hands behind my back and under my knees and lifted me up. WHOA! I didn't realize he was this strong, I looked back at Hiccup lying in the ditch all knocked out, and I couldn't just leave him there.  
"Ehh, Kevin, not to be rude or something but do you mind just carry me back just for one sec, I think I dropped my phone"  
For your information, I am a fabulous liar, always been and will always be, I don't panic and yea, really I just think that no one cares even if they know I lie them right in the face.  
"Sure" he said and turned around and putted me down where I were, I limped over to Hiccup slapping him a little on the cheeks to get him to wake up, and he did, with half closed eyes he mumbled something like: just leave, I'll catch up. I felt in my pockets feeling my phone were there, just so I wouldn't look like a total idiot, even though I might do already, but Kevin waited for me, just staring at me with concern.  
"Ahh, it was in my pocket all the time, no worries" I smiled to him, but I think it might be the most awkward smile I've ever given anyone, he came over and picked me up again and carried me to his house and into his living room. To be honest I didn't really noticed a lot about it, I was so dizzy from the trip you wouldn't believe me if I told you.  
It all seemed to go so fast, from the way he placed me in his coach, him finding a towel and a bandage, untying the piece of my pants, ripping it from my wound so I started bleeding again and then putted the new bandage on. He hesitated while he looked at my ankle, not knowing if he could or would take the boot of or leave it on. But eventually after asking me he started untying the boot, slowly, feeling the boot get looser, and it was a big relief. He slowly grabbed the heel of my boot and my ankle and slowly pulled it out. It did hurt like hell and my ankle had maybe swollen to the triple size. Tears streamed down my face in pain, I also sweated a lot, so I kind of felt disgusting and annoying.  
"Oh shit! I didn't realize your ankle was THAT big and look at your wound! We need to get you too the emergency room right away!" all I could hear was the worrying in his voice.  
He picked me up and putted me in his car not even waiting for my opinion about the case, but what can you expect for a girl who seemed like was in a different world, because of all the dizziness. His car was an old one, you know like the once with this funny smell in, and in the beginning it felt like the smell would kill you, but when you get used to it, it is not that bad really.

Our town doesn't have an emergence room so we needed to drive all the way to the next town. In the middle of the trip I fell asleep and didn't wake up before Kevin opened my door and helped me out, carrying me into the emergency room.  
It was empty, there were no one waiting for his or her name to be called into the doctors office, no one waiting in the waiting area, just silence. Kevin went over to the information desk and told the woman behind that I probably needed to sew also he told her my ankle looked like hell. She led us into a tiny office with a bench, a desk and three chairs. It was all white with a lot of those weird posters on the wall, if you know what I mean. Kevin putted me carefully down on the bench that was covered in paper.  
My head hurt like hell, and I couldn't really concentrate about anything else than holding me awake.  
Kevin pulled the chair over to the bench looking at me while I was almost into the wonderland.  
"Kevin, I am fine right? I don't have to sew do I?" I asked him, anything not to have a needle inside of my knee for a second I am all terrified of those medical stuff, as I told you before.  
Kevin putted his hand on mine and hold it tight, to comfort me, not that I had that much power in my hands to squish back.  
"You have to do it, just a couple of stings then we're done, or else the wound would never grow, you'll be fine, I promise you"  
Right then the doctor showed up and right behind came, guess who, the one and only Jack Frost. I locked my eyes on him, while he lent towards the wall right behind Kevin. What the hell was he doing here? I knew I couldn't talk to him because no one else could see him; he just smiled to me, yet another flirty smile.  
"Ahh, miss Jones, its been a while I'll bet you had a recurrence with your hall.."  
"Doctor, I am here because I've fallen and I think I need to sew and my ankle is pretty bad."  
He looked angry at me, like I had interrupted his life's opportunity, but I ignored him.  
I didn't really like talking about my illness with "professionals" like him, he think he know what's best for me, but he is just an arrogant douche, like everybody else.  
Well I might just tell you how Dr. Hamilton and I met. It is not really a long or difficult story, it is just that my parents usually took me here, twice a week to find out what was wrong with me, but after I grew up, got the medication and started accepting it for what it was, we stopped going here.  
Dr. Hamilton is really a good guy, he is kind and caring, but sometimes he speaks without thinking, and he clearly don't care who heard. I needed an excuse.  
"Fine, lets how a look then," he took a chair and pulled it over to the bench, adjusting my leg carefully, while he carefully, untied the bloody bandage examined the wound; he also looked at the ankle. He went over to his desk finding a scissor, cutting my pant open all the way up to my knee.  
"This looks pretty bad, Morgan, how did this happen? And where's your mother?"  
Oh God! I had forgot my mom, I didn't even know what time it was, and she had to be worrying her mind off. I reached for my phone in my pocket and gave it to Kevin.  
"Do you mind calling her? And maybe wait outside, or go home it is no point for you being here anymore, I will just scream a lot." I smiled to him and he took the phone.  
"I'll call your mom, telling her I'll drive you home, I'll be waiting outside"

* * *

Too Be Continued!  
Thank you for keeping up with the story this far, i promise it gets better from here, a lot of mystery and much more of the Big four! (yaay) I am also sorry for taking so long uploading a new chapter! But i am truly grateful for every single one of you that have read it! 3

Thank you! Until next time, Bye! :)


End file.
